Neigrio and Anko Adventures
by Ezio Auditore The Exorcist
Summary: Adventure :D


**I don't own Naruto**

**Place/action**

**Demon Talking**

_**Demon Thought**_

_Human Thought_

Jutsu

**This is after Minato and Kushina's Marriage**

**Village Gate Minato and Kushina just said bye to Neigrio because he knows that he must experience more and will return**

My future is near going on this adventure will help me know what I can and can not handle

"Hey wait up!"

**Neigrio turns around finding Anko Mitarashi**

"Can I come with!"

"Why I won't gain anything from this and neither will you"

"Why are you so dark can't you let a lady come with?"

"This is an adventure I will take on my own"

"Pleeeeease"

**Neigrio walks away with Anko trailing him**

_I can tell she is following me why can't she take no for an answer_

* * *

**Near the Hidden Leaf**

"I better set a campsite here Anko you can stay here for a bit if you want"

"How did you know I was following you?"

"I'm not an idiot I can practically hear you from a mile away"

"Are we sharing a tent?"

_I really hope we do_

"No I'm sleeping outside"

"But you deserve to sleep in here with me pleeease"

**Before she knew it Neigrio was sleeping outside**

* * *

**The Campsite Anko wakes up and find Neigrio leaning on a rock**

"Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"I didn't sleep"

"Aww why you wanted to sleep in the tent I gave you your chance"

"..."

**Neigrio Fell asleep**

"I knew he was tired"

**Anko pulled him to the tent while she stays outside**

_I wonder what he thinks of me a pest or a lover_

**Anko's stomach grumbles**

"Maybe theres a town nearby?"

* * *

**Random Town Dango Shop**

**After her meal**

"Maybe I should buy Neigrio some"

"Hey you"

**A drunk man comes near**

"A young lady shouldn't be alone how bout you come over to my house"

"Great another drunk"

**Anko slaps the drunk with chakra infused**

**The man falls unconscious**

"Can I have a few dangos to go?"

"Sure"

"Heres the check"

"Man back at Konoha these are more cheap but whatever"

* * *

**Back at the Campsite Anko returns and Neigrio is sitting on the grass**

"Hey I brought you a few stuff to eat"

"I'm packing up camp"

"Already?"

"Yes"

"Can't you just eat for a bit?"

"Don't like dangos anyways"

"Well alright I guess"

"Want me to help?"

"No need I have Kage bushins taking care of them"

"So where to next?"

"We'll continue to the Hidden Cloud so I may challenge the Raikage"

"Are you crazy the Raikage hes the 2nd fastest in the world"

"I was able to take on Minato I'm sure I can get the Raikage"

"Well alright"

"So will we ever share tents?"

"Probably not"

"Alright lets move on"

_Well this will take a while to get him i'll just take it slow_

* * *

**At a town near the Hidden Cloud's streets**

"So we're going to stay here for a while?

"Yes"

**A new OC enters named Kitsura**

"Hey you the sannin near that woman"

**Neigrio comes face to face with her**

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kitsura Adaskel"

"Why do you seek me"

"To challenge you!"

"No"

"Too scared?"

"Don't wanna accidently kill someone"

"I can handle come on!"

"If you wish"

* * *

**In a clear area Anko sits at a bench Neigrio and Kitsura prepares for battle**

"Theres still time to back out"

"No thanks I will defeat you"

**Neigrio sits down**

"Alright come at me then"

"Don't underestimate me!"

**She goes in fist full of anger**

**She punches Neigrio him actually feeling damage**

"So you aren't an ordinary ninja who comes to try and claim my title"

Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu

Water Style: Grand Waterball Jutsu

_Impossible she couldn't be able to match my jutsus_

"I trained half my life for this battle and its about time but I forgot the stakes"

"Stakes?"

"If you win i'll show you how I became as powerful"

"And if I lose?"

"You have to accept my hand in marriage"

"Marriage!?"

"I don't think my brother will be happy if I lose this battle"

"What will you gain when married to me?"

"I feel like I have a connection with you that time you saved me during the 3rd Great Ninja War

"What do you mean I don't remember you"

"I was the one who was crying near the barricade"

"Your speech helped me survive and fight"

"Doesn't mean Marriage material"

"Let destiny decide"

"Accepted"

Wind Style: Rasengan

**The Rasengan hits Kitsura**

Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu

**Neigrio blocks her attack**

"You're no match for me Kitsura"

**He grabs her by the neck**

"Forfeit now"

"Never"

Wind Style: Rasengan

**Shes pummeled to the floor**

"Forfeit!"

"Never!"

Water Style: Water Pillars

**Neigrio is sent was bounced up and landed on the ground safely**

"Smart move but its not enough"

_How is she making water like the 2nd Hokage_

"I don't understand how are you able to make water without being near water"

"Like I said I will explain if you beat me"

Wind Style: Air Bullet

**Kitsura dodges the bullet**

**Kitsura fights a kage bushin finally Neigrio sneaking behind her with a kunai to her neck**

"I win"

"Now tell me how you are able to match my jutsus and make water without being near any water source"

* * *

**This is a new story not that much next page will be about who Kitsura is**


End file.
